Supernnatural: Dean torture
by DeanWinchesterPercyJackson
Summary: Sam wakes up with no idea how he got captured only to find his father and Dean are also there. Sam must find a way to escape before the people who are responsible for their kidnapping beat Dean to death for information
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first Supernatural story so I hope you enjoy. Warning is there are mentions of blood and torture, there are curse words and screaming and yeah. Also, if you do review, please please please let me know where to find 'my stories' or whatever it's called to add new chapters since I'm new to this website and can't find it. Also, I don't own anything recognizable from Supernatural except for the torturers. Maybe. Thanks and enjoy.**

Sam groaned, as he woke to a killer headache, pounding in his skull. He tried to open his eyes, but when they were only cracked a few inches, he was forced to shut them, due to sudden exhaustion. He sighed, and ran a hand over his face as he tried to remember what had happened and where he was. Whoever else was in the cell/cage thing with him must have noticed him thinking because they spoke up from somewhere to his right.

"Don't bother trying to remember. These people must have drugged us somehow so we wouldn't remember. Trying to think too hard will just make your headache worse." Sam frowned, as he tried to pin point where he'd heard the voice before. As soon as he remembered, he sat up and looked to his right as he called out

"Dad?" He heard the person snort before saying

"No I'm the Easter Bunny. Of course I'm your father." Sam felt his lips go up in a small smile as he muttered

"Now I see where Dean gets his attitude from." His smile was cut short as his father demanded

"What was that?" Sam quickly sobered as he said

"Nothing sir." It was silent as Sam gazed around the room the cage they were in was set up in. On the other side of the room, was a table filled with guns, knives, holy water canisters and all sorts of different types of weapons. Sam looked back at his dad as he said

"I didn't know you carried so many weapons on you all the time dad!" His dad was silent for a few seconds before he spoke quietly

"I don't. I carry a vile of holy water, a gun and a knife and that's it." Sam frowned as he tried to piece together who the rest of the weapons belonged to.

"Then who do the rest-" He was cut short when he saw Deans leather jacket and necklace hanging from a hook next to the weapons table.

"Dean." He breathed as it finally came together in his mind. He quickly and frantically looked around the room. "Where's Dean?" He demanded from his father. Before John could answer, there was a scream from the room above them followed by the hoarse cry of

"SONOFABITCH!" Sam paled at the voice as he whispered

"No." He looked towards his father and said as he tried to hold back tears. "Please tell me that's not Dean." John was quite before saying

"That's not Dean." Sam slumped back against the bars of the cage before looking at his father and asking

"Are you lying?" John looked him dead in the eyes as he said

"Yes"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **I do not own Supernatural. This wasn't my originally chapter, but the first got deleted somehow**

Sam glared at John

"Why did you lie to me?" John shrugged halfhearted and Sam could tell it hurt. He could also tell his father was covered in blood. He decided to file that away to ask about later, as John answered.

"I wanted you to have a small amount of hope that we'd be able to get out of here before our captors brought Dean back down. Speaking of which!" John gestured over to where the door was and Sam had to hold back a laugh as he heard Deans voice

"Hey hey hey man! Hands off the merchandise. I gotta look good for the ladies you know!" There was a snort and the sharp sound of flesh on flesh that made Sam cringe before the sound of the captors voice came through the door.

"Believe me sonny. It's a little late for that. I have to say Bernie heh. I think someone womped this child with the ugly stick.(1) Now move your fat ass you bastard." Sam heard Dean sigh, before muttering in a voice loud enough for his captors as well as Sam and John to hear

"It's not bad enough you destroy my baby in front of me, now you're making fun of my looks!" Suddenly the sound of scuffling permeated the air and the next thing Sam saw was an unconscious Dean being dragged to the cage on the other side of the room where he was roughly thrown in with his back to Sam and John. The captor who'd thrown him in smirked and walked over to the door, before slamming it behind him. Sam gazed over to where he could barley see Deans blood covered, prone form.

"Dean?" He called out. Deans body shifted, but he didn't respond or look over. "Dean!" Sam called out a little louder. This time he was answered with a groan, and Dean slowly rolled his body on to his back before rolling his head towards Sam were he opened his glazed and unfocused eyes. "Dean?" Sam called again this time softly, in fear of scaring his brother. Dean gave a short humorless laugh before coughing up blood and whispering

"Yeah Sammy? Heh. I-I heard you the first time. When'd you get heres?"

"When you were having your little chat!" John broke in before Sam could answer. Dean nodded slowly before speaking even more quietly

"Dad. We need to make sure they never find out who Sammy is-is to-" Here Dean pulled him self on to his side and began harshly coughing up blood. Sam watched in horror as his brothers face got whiter and whiter. Finally after a good three minutes, Dean stopped coughing, and lay on his back with his eyes barely open. Sam stared at his brother in horror and with fear in his eyes. He felt John's hand on his shoulder as John said

"No matter what they do to him Sammy, no matter what, you do not show you know him. Do not let them know you are his brother." Sam nodded slowly before looking up and back at Deans prone form before over John as he asked

"I thought they tortured him upstairs!" John nodded slowly before looking away from Sam.

"They do, but they're becoming more and more desperate for answers. It's getting to the point where they bring me up and threatening me in an attempt to get Dean to talk." Sam swallowed back the bile rising in his throat as his asked carefully

"Dad? How-how long have you and Dean been here?" John sighed and looked away.

"It was to the point of two months before I lost track." Sam's eyes went wide.

"Two months! How in all that time did I never realize you were missing?1" John placed a caring hand on Sam's shoulder as he said

"There's a chance you did notice. A chance you found wherever it is we are. You might've even walked in on Deans torture and they decided to wipe your memory so you wouldn't be able to tell us where we are. You can ask Dean when he wakes up." Sam nodded before looking away and adding grimly

"If he lives that long that is!" John sighed and looked away.

"It's Dean Sam. He can survive anything." Sam looked over at John and asked halfheartedly

"Is that a lie?" John sighed and looked away

"I don't know anymore Sammy. I just don't know."

 **(1) This was a reference to a Disney channel Jessie episode which I do not own**


	3. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**THIS IS JUST AN AUTHORS NOTE BUT IT IS VERY IMPRTANT. I NEED TO KNOW IF YOU WANT ME TO FINISH THIS STORY OR NOT. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LET ME KNOW. I DON'T WANT TO KEEP WRITING IT NAD PUBLISHING IT IF NOBODY LIKES IT. PLEASE AND THANK YOU FOR LETTING ME KNOW.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey Everybody! So let me just say I really wasn't sure if I was going to keep writing but since a few people said to keep writing it, I think I will. Plus it's really fun to write! :) Anyway, that's all. So here's the 3rd fanfiction chapter of an awesome TV show which I do not have the luck of owning.**

Dean POV

"Come on punk, look alive!" Stupid number 1 demanded as he hauled a half asleep Dean from the blood stained floor of his cage. Even though Dean knew it'd be painful for him in the long run, he couldn't help but quip back

"Kinda hard to do when you've already beat to half to death." Stupid 1 growled but before he could knock Dean back into peaceful oblivion, he was stopped by Stupid 2 who stood by the other cage, roughly holding Sam's arms behind his back.

"Not yet Josh! Let's get them upstairs and into the chairs first." Dean swallowed back any crude remarks. If they had Sam he'd have to be careful about the comments he made. _Dean knew he'd do anything to save Sam. (1)_ He took a sharp intake of breath as stupid 2 roughly pushed Sammy to the left in the direction of the stairs. They were quickly followed by Josh as he pulled a weak, blood covered, slightly limp Dean along with him. Once they'd reached the top of the stairs and closed the basement door behind them, Dean was forced to blink his eyes rapidly as they adjusted from fire light to sunlight. The room they stood in was a light, baby blue and had three doorways leading to other rooms. The doorway in front of them went to the kitchen. The one on the right led to the living room and what Dean assumed was the front door. The door on their left led to the bedroom which was where their little procession was headed.

 **Sam's POV**

Sam felt his mouth fall open, and he stumbled a bit as they entered the room to their left. The walls were a bright and cheery yellow, but they weren't the focus of Sam's attention. Blood. There was so much blood. It was all centered around and on the metal chair before Sam which Dean was currently being strapped into. The other thing that drew Sam's attention was the fact that Dean wasn't fight back against his captor. Before Sam could say or do anything, he felt hands applying pressure to his shoulders, and he was forced down into a wooden chair directly across from Dean who sat watching Sam with a glazed, unfocused gaze which chilled Sam to the bone and made him question what had happened to Dean in the supposed two months he'd been there. Sam looked over at the captor who had grabbed him as the other, named Josh, took a place by Dean. Sams captor began speaking.

"My name is Mortem. In Latin that means 'death'! But if my suspicions of you and the other two are correct, you already knew that. I'm going to be asking you a few questions. For every moment of silence, incorrect answers, or witty comeback, Josh over there will throw a few punches little Dean-o's way. Do I make myself clear Sammy?" Sam felt his temper rise at the nickname as he responded tightly

"It's Sam. And yes." Mortem smirked before pulling up a chair alongside Sam.

"Good. Let's begin." He gestured over to Dean who looked on the verge of unconsciousness. "Who is that?" Sam looked over at Dean, trying to gauge if he could stand to take a hit or not. When they locked eyes, Dean subtly shook his head. Before Sam had time to speak, a fist came flying out of nowhere and slammed into the side of Dean's jaw. He grunted but didn't cry out. Sam turned on Mortem.

"What the hell was that for?!" Mortem answered calmly

"You took too long to answer." Sam was enraged.

"I was thinking!" Mortem shrugged as he moved on to his next question.

"Are you hunters?" Sam glanced over at Dean as he answered

"Yeah. Bear, deer, fish, you name it we hunt it." Mortem cocked an eyebrow.

"How about monsters? Demons and spirits?" Sam faked a laugh

"Demons? They don't exist man!" Dean was smirking though it was quickly destroyed by Josh's returning fist. Sams view of Dean was blocked by Mortems pale, sickly face as he growed out

"Tell me the truth!"

"I AM!" Sam all but screamed. He watched in horror after Mortem had pulled back, as Josh raised his fist once more over Sam's barely conscious big brother but before the blow could connect and send Dean spiraling into oblivion, Mortem spoke.

"Wait." He gestured over to Sam. "Hit this one. Your other canvas" he pointed at Dean. "Is getting too dirty and might need to be thrown away soon."

Josh slowly lowered his fist and walked quietly over to Sam and raised his fist once more. When Sam looked over at Dean, and saw rage in his brother's eyes as they went wide, he knew exactly what was about to happen. He prayed to God and any angel listening for Dean to lose consciousness but as Dean opened his mouth, Sam knew his prayers had gone unanswered.

 **John POV (Didn't expect that did ya? Heh. Neither did I!"**

John glanced up towards the ceiling and cringed as Deans cry echoed down from above

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM SAMMY YOU BASTARDS! DON'T YOU DARE LAY A HAND ON MY BROTHER! I'LL TELL YOU ANYTHING JUST GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

 **OOOH. Heheheheheheh. Hope you enjoyed that. I admit I had some fun writing it. Poor Sam. And Dean I guess. Yeah. Poor Dean. He almost had to watch his brother get beat.**

 **Shout out to miXiZ who said this in a PM to me.**


	5. HELP

**Okay everybody! I need your help. I have no idea what's going to happen. I know they're going to keep using Sam against Dean, but I kinda need help in getting them out alive, and things like that. That's why I don't post chapters in this one as often as the other story I'm also working on. Help would be appreciated and accepted. Any ideas would be awesome! Thanks everyone**


	6. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I was given a GREAT suggestion from Djahane Winchester, so all thanks goes to them for giving me an idea to keep writing. Anyway, here we go I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL**

Sam POV

Mortem stared at Dean long after he'd finished speaking. I did too. We were in shock, though for different reasons.

"You're…..demon hunters?" Mortem was shocked at what Dean had told him.

"Yes." I was shocked that Dean had told him the truth. I looked up to my right as I heard Mortem swallow reflexively. I watched as he bit his lip and signaled to someone on my other side. I turned my head and before my eyes could properly focus on the person, my head was whipping back to face Mortem from the force of Josh's fist. Through the sound of the blood rushing through my ears I vaguely heard someone shouting. It sounded like Dean, though it was hard to tell. When the rushing in my ears had finally cleared, I heard Mortem speaking

"I asked for the truth! Not some supernatural mumbo jumbo." I opened my eyes slowly as Dean shot back a response

"I did! I swear I did!" Mortem paused as if trying to decide if Dean was finally telling the truth. I flinched sharply as Mortem placed his hand on my shoulder and squeezed hard enough to evoke a wince out of me. He then turned his gaze on a fuming Dean, all the while keeping a firm hand on my shoulder. I heard the smirk in his voice as he spoke

"I'm shocked Dean. I could have sworn you'd do anything to save little Sammy here." On the name 'Sammy' he increased his pressure on my shoulder until I couldn't help but let out a strangled yelp. What I saw and heard from Dean next took what was left of my breath away.

"Please." Dean spoke, though his voice cracked halfway through the word. "Please just leave Sammy alone! I'm-I'm begging you!" Then Dean did something I'd never seen him do. He cried. I watched, slack jawed as he tried and failed to his his gut wrenching sobs. I jumped in shock and fear as Mortem whispered to Josh

"Put him out of his misery." I was then forced to watch in horror as Josh approached my big brother with his gun.

Dean POV

I'm weak. I just friggin cried-no- I damn well _sobbed_ my fucking eyes out. So even though I know it must have been hard for Sammy to watch, I was severly grateful for the crashing blow to the back of my skull that finally rendered me unconsciouss. The only thing is no one's there to stop those bastards from laying their damn hands on Sammy. Hell, there's nothing stopping them from killing him.

 **That's all for now folks. Any questions? Any predictions? Did you like it? Hate it? Let me know!**


	7. Chapter 5

**Here we goes**

Bobby POV:

"Damn it Dean you idjit pick up the phone!" I sighed, and ran a weary hand over my face. I hadn't heard from Dean in over three months, ever since he met up with that Shapeshifter who'd taken the form of John. Chances were the damn thing had attacked him in the middle of the night. And with Dean and Sam not talking, and traveling separately nowadays, Dean had no one to back him up if the thing decided to pull his cord, and send him back to Hell. I groaned, and picked up my laptop to try and trace his phone, see if I could track him down. When his GPS locator popped up, my eyes nearly bugged out of my skull. Nothing good ever happened there. I grabbed my car keys and ran out. Dean needed help, and he needed help now!

Sam POV:

I breathed a sigh of relief, when Josh only used the gun to knock Dean out, though it made an awful cracking noise. Mortem, Josh and I all remained still, waiting to see if Dean was still conscious. When he made to move to lift his head, Josh untied him and hauled his limp body up and over to the stairs. Mortem watched them go for a second or two, before turning back to me, and undoing the ropes, before leading me down the stairs. He stopped me halfway down, and hissed in my ear

"We won't kill your brother. We're saving him for someone." I frowned as asked who. The name Mortem spoke sent my heart falling into my feet.

"A demon by the name of Alistair."

Bobby POV:

I pressed my foot down on the pedal, pushing my car as fast as I could, without drawing police attention to myself. A voice from the backseat nearly ended with a head on collision in the other lane.

"Where are we going?" I turned around to face the intruder, and found a man in a white shirt and trenchcoat.

"Damn you Cas. You nearly killed me." He watched me blankly in the rearview mirror before repeating his question.

"Where are we going?" I sighed and turned my attention back to the road as I answered

"Dean's in trouble." I looked back in the mirror. Cas stared stoically ahead, giving me no clue as to if he'd heard me or not. There were a few moments of tense silence, before Cas spoke again in his monotone voice.

"The Demons are after him." My eyes went wide and I demanded.

"What do you mean? Which Demon." Cas answered me slowly and calmly

"The Demons are on their way now to get him. I believe it is the Demon Alastair if I am not mistaken, as well as the Demon Meg." I turned back to face the road.

"Damn."


	8. Chapter 6

**Here be thy next chaztper (I know I spelled it wrong.)**

 **Sam POV**

Sam opened his eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the thin candle light in the basement. He groaned quietly, and slowly lifted himself up so he was resting on his elbows. He looked to the right of him. He watched the thing disguised as his father sleeping for a few seconds before he couldn't help but question himself

SPOILER AHEAD CONCERNING JOHN

 _How could I have forgotten dad was dead?_

SPOILER IS OVER

Sam watched….whatever it was….sleep for a few seconds more, before turning his head in the direction of the cage which held his brother. Dean looked horrible. Under the layers of blood and bruises covering Deans face, Sam could tell he was pale. He could also tell Dean had lost weight.

 _Has he lost weight because he's been tortured for God knows how many months? Or….was it because….I left?_

Sam shook away the morbid thoughts, though they came back, only disguised as differant morbid thoughts.

 _These…..psychopaths….are going to sell Dean to the demons. He's going back to Hell. There has to be something I can do!_

Sam looked up to the ceiling, as he whispered in a quiet voice

"Cass if you can hear me….we could really use your help." Sam closed his eyes, wishing the angel would just appear and teleport them out of there, but when he opened his eyes, he was still in the same Cass-less basement. He sighed, but flinched as he heard a groan from Dean's direction. He glanced over hoping to find his big brother awake, but instead found him tossing and turning on the cold hard floor. Sam watched him for a few seconds, wondering what was wrong before it clicked in his mind.

 _He's dreaming_

Dean POV:

DREAM

(Mentions of torture a little bit)

I screamed again for what felt like the thousandth time, as Alastair drove the knife even further into my abdomen than before. My vision began to go black, but I knew it wasn't the end. Alastair never let me lose consciousness during his torture sessions. I was proven right, when a moment later the pain ended and I opened my eyes. I was alone. But I knew that wouldn't last. It never did.

Vaguely I thought I heard Sam calling my name, but I knew it wasn't true. It wasn't him. Most likely it was a demon disguised as him, trying to get my hopes up. Suddenly the world around me turned blood red. _Hell_ turned blood red. All the people who had died because of me suddenly came forward

POSSIBLE SPOILERS

My mom was there. Along with dad, Ellen, Jo, Ash, and so many others.

END SPOILERS

But what caused my breath to stop in my throat was the last one to enter. Sam. My Sammy. He was there! With me. In Hell. Tears welled up in my eyes as I realised I'd failed. My whole life, my one job had been to watch out for Sammy. And here he was, before my eyes, dead and in Hell. Because of me! I looked up at him from my prone position on the ground. He opened his mouth and cried out in a voice much closer than he was, but far away all the same

"Dean! Dean wake up! Whatever you're seeing Dean it's not real! Please just wake up!" I frowned, but before I could question anything, my eyes snapped open.

I wasn't in hell. I was in a basement in a cage, I had been dreaming. I was breathing heavily. No…..more like gasping for air. I looked over to my right to find Sam against the edge of his cage, watching me with worry in his eyes. With one look, tears welled up in my eyes again and I whispered

"I'm so sorry Sammy."

By the look on his face, he had heard me.

 **SO! Well? You like? By the way….let me know if you do or don't like this idea. When Bobby and Cass get there, should Alastair and Meg have come and taken Dean already? If so, then Bobby, Cass and Sam will have to go find him. If I do write that (if you want me to) I might have a few chapters or so with Bobby forcing Sam to stay and recover. It's your choice really! You can PM me or write a review. Whatever suits your fancy….THANKS!**


	9. Chapter 7

**SO! Well? You like? By the way….let me know if you do or don't like this idea. When Bobby and Cass get there, should Alastair and Meg have come and taken Dean already? If so, then Bobby, Cass and Sam will have to go find him. If I do write that (if you want me to) I might have a few chapters or so with Bobby forcing Sam to stay and recover. It's your choice really! You can PM me or write a review. Whatever suits your fancy….THANKS!**

 **Hey! Been awhile! SO so Sorry. Here we go**

Bobby POV:

I approached the house slowly. I glanced back to find Cas trailing slightly behind. I turned to face him as I asked

"Is he in there? Dean?"

Cas looked over at me, before looking back at the house. It was silent for a few seconds before he answered in that damn monotone voice once more

"I sense….Sam. But not Dean. There is a chance he is shielded from me."

My eyes went wide.

"Sam's in there?"

Cas nodded wordlessly, and I cursed under my breath. Before creeping up to the front door. I turned back to face Cas as I whispered

"Wait here."

He wasn't looking in my direction, but he nodded so I assumed he'd heard me. I took a deep breath and kicked the door in, rushing forward gun first. I turned the corner into the kitchen, and froze.

"Kevin?! Josh!?"

The men turned, and Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Come on Singer! I told you years ago I go by the name Mortem now!"

I narrowed my eyes, and lifted my gun higher.

"Where are they?"

Kevin/Mortem raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry. Who? I hope you don't mean the shapeshifter. We already executed him."

I growled and Mortem let out a laugh

"Oh I see! You're here for the boys aren't you? Well, you can have the sasquatch back, but I'm sorry to say you're too late if you wanted the other one. Alastair and Meg just picked him up about ten minutes ago. But you're welcome to go get the other one out of the basement!"

My eyes went wide in rage.

"If you've laid a hand on him I swear."

Mortem interrupted me

"Don't get your panties in a bunch Bobby! He's fine."

Sam POV

I looked over to the stairs at the sound of the door opening. I moved slowly towards the bars of my cage, ready to fight back if Mortem or Josh were there. The man I saw however made my eyes go wide.

"Bobby?!"

I asked in shock. He nodded, and walked over, opening the door to the cage I was in. He helped me stand, before embracing me in a tight hug. I squeezed him back, and as he released me, he asked

"Where's Dean?"

I bit my lip.

"He's gone Bobby. Alastair's back. He's somehow alive and he took Dean! I don't know where! But we have to find him Bobby!"

Bobby nodded, and walked over to gather up Dean's weapons, necklace and jacket. Bobby turned back to me as he said

"Don't you worry boy. We'll find him. But first we need to get you back to my place and get you rested up before you can charge out there and go prancing all over, looking for your brother. Understand?"

I opened my mouth to object, but knew it would be pointless, so I closed my mouth, and nodded slowly. Bobby nodded as well, and patted me on the shoulder.

"Don't worry about the men upstairs. I've got them tied to chairs, and have already alerted the police. Now come on! Cas is waiting outside, and I don't think we want to be here when the police arrive."

I nodded mutely and followed Bobby up the stairs. Once crammed into the front of Bobby's car, with Cas silent as always, in the back, I looked out the window.

" _Don't worry Dean."_ I thought to myself as I drifted into sleep. " _I'll find you. I promise."_

 **3 MONTHS LATER**

I slammed the book I was reading closed, with an internal scream of frustration. Three months! It had been three months since Dean had been taken by Alastair, and all Bobby and I had donw, was sit on our asses and twiddle our fingers, while Dean could be on the brink of death, or already past it. I looked up, as Bobby rushed into the room, followed by Cas.

"What's wrong Sam? Are you okay?"

At that last question ' _are you okay?_ ', I lost it. I stood, and threw the book to the ground, before facing Bobby.

"You said we find him Bobby! You said we'd find him but it's already been three months and all we've done is sit on our asses, when we could be out there physically! Looking for him instead of reading up on books on ways to find him! I'm sick of sitting around Bobby. Alastair isn't going to give any hints to his location so we have to go out and find him. If you don't go with me then….then I'll go by myself. And there's nothing you can do to stop me."

I turned around, fully ready to walk out the door, and search for my big brother. But Cas spoke before I could.

"Sam. Wait."

I gave a deep sigh but turned around anyway. I frowned, as I found Cas, with a look of shame on his face. "Sam." He said, stopping himself once more, before going on. "I found Dean….three months ago. But the place where he is….I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

MY mouth dropped open in shock.

"You knew!? All this time I've been searching for him, adn you knew all along where he was!? Why didn't you tell me?!"

Cas looked away, and didn't answer. I took a deep breath to calm myself down before asking slowly

"Where is he?"

Cas took a deep breath muttered

"Lawrence Kansas."


	10. Chapter 8

**New chapter**

SAM POV

I stared quietly in Cas's direction, my mouth agape in shock. I stared at him unblinking, until Bobby cleared his throat. I whipped my head in his direction, and it was as if the play button had been pressed, and all my anger came pouring out.

"DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS!?" I screamed. Bobby's eyes went wide, and he and Cas took a step back as I continued to rant. "YOU'VE KNOWN THIS WHOLE TIME WHERE HE'S BEEN AND YOU NEVER THOUGHT TELLING ME WHERE MY BIG BROTHER WAS WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA!?"

Bobby stood there, silent through my rant. As soon as I paused for a breath, Bobby took his chance, and stepped up

"Sam." He said softly, holding out his hands in a calming manner. "We wanted to tell you. We were going to tell you as soon as we found out the first time but….but Alastair is smart Sam. He knew we were on to him. Every time we got a new lead on him, he moved. Chances are he's already moved again. We don't know how he knows each and every time we figure out where he is, but I suspect he has the place bugged. So we're moving. We're taking our research somewhere else, to a place the isn't bugged. As soon as we do that Sam, I promise you we will find your brother, and I promise we will get him back. But for now you just have to be patient Sam. If you try and rush into anything right away, we'll never be able to get to your brother, and Alastair will get the upper hand on us yet again. So do you promise to try and just slow down until we can get a set location?"

I sighed, and closed my eyes, nodding.

"Yeah. I'll try. But if we even get wind of a location to where they might be or where they might be headed, than Bobby we go after them. Do I make myself clear?"

I assume I must have looked somewhat darker than I intended, because Bobby's eyes went wide once more, and he nodded silently. I nodded as well. We stood there silently, until Cas suddenly spoke.

"They've moved."


	11. Chapter 9

**Yay! More chapters. (If this gets too long and boring I apologize. I have an ending in mind but it might take me a bit to get there. Sorry)**

 **Alastair POV**

I gave a loud sigh, as I rubbed my temples. We'd been forced to move 28 times. Each time due to Sam Winchester, Bobby Singer, and their pet angel Castiel. I glanced down at my papers before me, before pushing back from my desk, and descending into the dark dungeon where I kept my own pet: Dean Winchester. I grinned, as I slowly approached his cell. It had taken me three months, and many pints of blood had been lost, but I'd done it. I finally managed to break Dean Winchester. Of course, it hadn't been easy. He'd put up a fight of course, just like I'd expected him to, and he kept hold of the belief that his precious brother Sammy would someday come and save him. But as the weeks wore on, and with each new location we went through, I watched with joy as Dean lost more and more faith in his brother, until finally, there was nothing left. I gazed down at the shell of a man as I approached him. His head hung down to rest on his bare, blood covered chest. HIs arms were scratched and bleeding, and were strung above his head, chained to the wall. I cracked my knuckles, before entering his cell, and slowly approaching him. His head shot up at the sound of my feet, and he let out a whimper of fear, and attempted to get as far away from me as was possible. I grinned, causing him to freeze, and begin to shake. He bit his lip, his eyes filling with tears. I knew, this was the last day I'd get anything verbal out of him, so I took my chance.

"I suppose little Sam really doesn't care about you now does he?"

Dean's bottom lip trembled, and I watched him swallow back his fear. I knew I'd won when he whispered in a barely there, hoarse whisper

"Who's Sam?"

 **Castiel POV**

I stood there silently, next to Bobby, as I watched Sam pace the other room, as he read through yet another book. I tilted my head to the side in confusion, as he threw it down, and proceeded to pick up another yet again. I glanced down at Bobby, who was also reading through his own books, though with much less anger than Sam. I looked back up and watched the youngest Winchester for a few moments more before speaking in a voice only Bobby would hear,

"Perhaps it was unwise to tell Sam what we have learned of his brother."

Bobby didn't look up, but answered

"No Cas. It was unwise not to tell him. We should have told him straight away, but being the idjit I am, I listened to you and didn't say a damn thing. Now look at him." Bobby sighed, and went on. "Aside from that, you know more than you're letting on. Care to share?"

I took a deep breath, and disappeared from Bobby's home instead of answering. When I looked around, I found myself in a very vile place. I nearly questioned why I'd appeared here, before I looked down in front of me. There, covered in his own blood, chained to the wall like some animal, was Dean Winchester. I watched him silently for a few moments, before transporting myself back to Bobby's. Sam and Bobby both looked up as I appeared.

"Cas!" Sam cried. "Where have you been?"

I watched him in silence, before taking a deep breath.

"Sam." I said, deciding to get straight to the point. "Would you rather not find your brother for another two years, but know he was mentally stable, or would you rather find him now, but have him mentally broken?"

Sam's mouth dropped open slightly, and he stared in my direction. He finally closed his mouth, and whispered

"Why?"

I glanced over at Bobby who also watched me. I looked back up at Sam.

"When a soul breaks, it cries out at a frequency only angels can hear. That's what pulled me away a moment ago. Your brother….he broke, Sam, and his soul screamed for me. But, I know where he is. No matter where Alastair takes him now, I can find him."

Sam placed a hand over his mouth, and stood there in silence. He finally made eye contact with me once again, and said in a barely there voice

"Let's go save my brother"

 **Dean POV**

My whole body shook with fear. I didn't know who I was, where I was, or why I was there. I never saw anyone, but the white eyed men who sent fear into my heart. I couldn't explain why, but everytime he came near me, I heard screams in my head, and images of blood and pain would flash through my mind, but just as soon as they came they were gone. I barely slept for fear the white eyed man would return, but in the few moments I did, I dreamed of a blue eyed man in a trench coat, and another, taller man with long hair. If I knew their names before, or in the dream, I didn't know them when I woke. I moved my head slowly and looked up. There he was. The wide eyed man. He stood on the other side of the bars, so I knew he was only there to watch. I closed my eyes, as the usual flashes of pain, and rage and blood flashed through my head. But this time, something was different. In the vision, I glanced to my right, and found the blue eyed man in a trench coat. I gazed into his eyes and in that instant I knew a name. I opened my eyes, and gazed up at the white eyed man as I whispered in a broken, hoarse tone

"Cas. Save me."


	12. Chapter 10

**New chapter**

 **Sam POV**

My eyes were wide, every muscle in my body tense with fear at what we'd find when we finally reached Dean. I felt Bobby's eyes on me yet again for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past hour, but just like every time before, I ignored him. Dean was my main concern. The car ride was silent but for Cas's directions which were few and far between. I glanced back at the silent angel, to find him just as tense as myself. I frowned, as I analyzed his eyes which seemed wide as though he was gazing at a horrifying picture. I took a deep breath and turned around as I asked

"Cas? Can...can you see….Dean? Right now?"

It took Cas a few seconds, but he finally tore his gaze away from the windshield and what lay beyond it, to make eye contact with me. We stared at each other in tense silence, before Cas turned his gaze straight ahead once more as he answered

"Yes. It's….not a pleasant sight Sam."

Bobby let out a sigh at this, and cut in before I could comment

"I think what he means Sam is don't expect to walk in and find Dean up and peachy okay? He's been through God knows what in the past three months, and like Cas said, his mental state isn't what it used to be."

I took a deep breath and settled back into the seat, facing forward once more. After a few silent seconds, Cas spoke.

"He called for me."

Bobby and I shared a look. I turned around, and froze at the image before me. Cas sat straight backed, and snow pale, his eyes wide, and moving rapidly back and forth as though he was watching some sort of horror movie. After a few seconds, Cas snapped out of his trance.

"Stop the car."

He demanded. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Bobby pulled over to the side of the road and cut the engine, before turning around to face Cas, as the angel went on.

"Stay here. I shall proceed alone to retrieve Dean. When I return, be prepared to head for the nearest hospital."

Before Bobby or myself could give a word or motion of confirmation, Cas was gone. I looked over at Bobby, his eyes mirroring my fear.

 **Castiel POV**

I opened my eyes as I landed and looked around me. I stood in the entrance hall of some grand mansion, but I knew what lay below was nothing like the facade above. I quickly made my way through the halls, searching for the door to the basement I'd seen through Dean's mind, broken as it was. I froze, and looked to my right. I watched in stoney silence as two demons strode by me. I narrowed my eyes, and followed. They didn't turn the whole way down the hall, though I knew they were aware of my presence. They stopped at a door, and turned, prepared to fight, but I was faster. They were down before they even had a chance to scream. I approached the door with cautious steps. Before my vessels hand made contact with the wood, the door opened of its own accord. I gazed down the steps at the demon waiting for me.

"Alastair." I said calmly, as I descended the stairs slowly. "I'll be honest, I expected you to flee."

Alastair sneered at me as I reached the base of the stairs and stood before him.

"I saw no point Castiel, when you would be able to find the Winchester boy now that his soul has cried out to you."

I tilted my head in confusion and couldn't stop the temptation to ask.

"You heard it too?"

Alastair laughed and led me down the hall.

"I spent 40 years in Hell in direct contact with Dean's soul. I know what it sounds like when he breaks."

I opened my mouth to respond, but Alastair stopped me as we froze in front of a cell. He looked back at me and grinned.

"Enjoy" With that last word he was gone. I frowned before turning to face the broken figure. My mouth fell open as I whispered

"Dean."

His reaction to my voice was not one I was prepared for.

 **Dean POV**

I jumped as the voice spoke.

"Dean."

I let out a silent scream which was all I seemed to be able to do lately, and tried as hard as I could despite my restraints, to get away from him. His face seemed familiar, but I knew not to trust him. I couldn't trust anyone. They only wanted to hurt me. The man cocked his head as though confused by my actions, before he disappeared. I flinched, but before I could relax, the man was crouched next to me, a hand on my shoulder. My eyes went wide and I full out screamed in terror, trying hard, struggling against his hold and the chains to get away from him. Some part of my mind screamed that he was a friend, and he wasn't there to hurt me, but I'd stopped listening to that part of my mind a long time ago. I began hyperventilating, as the man brought his hands towards my chained wrists. He froze at my distress, and in that moment I recalled what the white eyed man had said to me once when I'd struggled against him.

" _The more you struggle the more painful it will be for you. So don't. Fight. Back."_

As the words went through my mind, I gave in, and let my body go limp. I heard the man gasp, but I knew he had been waiting for me to give in. To surrender. I flinched as his hands cupped my face, and forced me to look at him. I knew better than to make eye contact, and thus chose to look at the floor instead. It was silent for only a moment before the man spoke

"Dean? Can you hear me?"

I slowly licked my chapped lips, remembering the consequences of disobeying, and slowly nodded. It was silence once more before the man said

"Do you know who I am?"

At this I nodded, and whispered in a voice so quiet he was forced to lean in closer to hear me. I spoke slowly, as I was typically punished for speaking at all.

"You...you're...a…..a de….mon. You…..work…...f….or…...th…..the…..white…..eye…..eyed…..one."

There was silence, and I closed my eyes, ready for the beating. I was shocked to hear the man sigh.

"No Dean. I am here to rescue you. You are safe now. I promise. Sam won't let anything happen to you."

I waited for him to ask me if I understood, but he didn't. Instead, he went to work undoing my wrists from their place chained to the wall above my head. I cried out soundlessly as my hands dropped, and my body pitched towards the ground. Before my head collided, the man caught me and lifted me up. One arm under my knees, and the other behind my bare, bloody back. I whimpered, and couldn't help but grip his jacket tighter, as we moved towards the door. I felt my eyes grow heavy, and though I tried to fight it, sleep pulled me under. Just before the screams of my nightmares began, I heard the man speak.

"My name is Castiel and I am here to take you home."


	13. Chapter 11

**As you can see I have nothing better to do with my life. So here's yet another chapter**

 **Sam POV**

I sighed and leaned back in my seat, as I ran a weary hand over my face and checked my watch yet again. Before I was able to process the time, Bobby put a hand on my wrist, and forced my arm back down onto my leg. I looked up, and met his eyes as he spoke

"I get you're worried Sam, but trust me. Cas knows what he's doing. He'll find Dean and bring him back. So since there's nothing we can do for the moment, maybe we should plan what we're telling the doctors at the hospital when we get in there."

I nodded, and we lapsed back into silence, as we both pondered what lie would work best. Only five minutes after we'd begun thinking, I groaned, and rested my head against the dashboard.

"Bobby!" I moaned. "What is taking them so long?! Oh God Bobby! What if Alastair killed them both!? We have no idea where they are, how are we supposed to find them and find out of Alastair killed them or not!? What if-"

Bobby cut me off at this, with a firm hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down ya idjit!" He demanded. "Cas will be fine. Alright? I'm sure Dean's fine too. You know him. I'm sure it's not gonna take long to get him back on his feet."

I nodded, and opened my mouth to respond, but a flutter of wings, and Cas's frantic order cut me off.

"Nearest hospital." He demanded from the back seat. "Now!"

Bobby's eyes went wide, and he quickly turned the car on, and sped back onto the road in the direction of the nearest hospital, which was 30 miles away. My entire body was tense, but after a few seconds, I forced myself to ask

"Cas? How's Dean? Is he-"

Cas cut me off one more.

"He breaths. For now, though he has limited time left before his injuries take a toll. Our best hope is he doesn't wake up and panic."

I frowned, and turned in my seat, freezing at the gruesome sight before me. Dean lay stretched across the back seat, the upper half of his body supported by Cas. His shirt was missing, leaving his entire scarred, bleeding, torso open. It looked much like when the Hellhounds had torn him apart. I placed a hand over my mouth at the sight of his wrists. They'd clearly been strung up, and from the bleeding gashes circling them, Dean had fought against his chains more than once. I looked up at his face, and couldn't help but let out a cry. His face was also covered in blood. The thick crimson liquid coated his eyelid, and spilled over his lips, and onto his chin down onto his chest.

"Oh God." I whispered, slowly reaching a hand back to place on his head. "Dean!"

Despite my attempts to keep quiet and keep him asleep, my voice woke him, and in that moment all Hell broke loose.

 **Dean POV**

Even in my dreams the white eyed man was there. Torment after torment rained down upon me, and even in my waking moments it followed. But something was different this time. Something was off. Before I knew what was happening, the white eyed man's figure shifted, into the trench coated blue eyed man I'd seen before. He stepped forward and spoke

"My name is Castiel and I am here to take you home."

Before I had time to question him, a voice far beyond my line of sight echoed towards me.

"Oh God. Dean!"

As though the name held some meaning to me, though at the moment I knew not why, I was pulled to consciousness. What I saw was not a sight I was prepared for. My arms lay limp in my lap, and a soft, human like surface lay behind me. In front of me, was a man with long brown hair who I'd seen in dreams before. My eyes went wide as I registered his hand on my head. Instinct took over and I panicked. I opened my mouth to scream, but no sound came out, so instead I resorted to physical means, though I wasn't very strong. I struggled weakly against the hand on my head, which disappeared very quickly, though that fear was short lived, as a moment later, more hands restrained my arms. My eyes filled with tears, and I whimpered as loud as I could, in an attempt to dislodge the person pinning my arms to the side. I watched in horror as the man from the front seat climbed back and proceeded to pin down my legs which I'd been carelessly kicking out, hoping to make contact with something. I flinched as the man at my legs called to the driver

"Damn it Bobby! Go faster, he's fighting us!"

I froze, and went limp, in surrender. I knew the man in the trench coat was lying. He worked for the white eyed man, and they were taking me to another place, where they'd continue to torture me. My eyes drifted over to the man by my legs. There was a look of fear on his face as he asked

"Dean? What's wrong are you okay?"

I closed my eyes slowly, and in that moment I became aware of how difficult it was to breathe. At this discovery, I began to breathe quickly, though it didn't make a difference. Eventually I was gasping for air. The man by my legs released them, and quickly reached for my neck. My body was too busy with the fight for air to fight him. He pressed his fingers into the side of my neck. I listened to his voice, which seemed to be getting farther and farther away the longer I listened. Just before I lost consciousness, I heard him call up to the driver

"Bobby hurry! He's struggling to breath, his eyes are dilated and his pulse is way too fast! He's going into shock!"

My eyes closed against my will, and I allowed myself to drift.

I was shaken from peace what felt like a moment later. My eyes slowly drifted open, though I was too weak to comprehend what was going on around me. There were people all around me, shouting at one another. But in that instant the world seemed to be placed on mute. My eyes began to drift once more, but I was roughly shaken. I looked over and watched the man as his mouth moved rapidly as he shined a bright light into my eyes. I winced, and closed them. They didn't open again.

 **Sam POV**

"We brought Dean into the hospital two months ago as he was going into shock. He hasn't woken since. Bobby what if he doesn't ever wake up? What if he dies!?"

Bobby sighed, and placed a hand on my shoulder, forcing me to retake my seat alongside Dean's prone form. I placed my head in my hands, and side. I wasn't silent for long before I began speaking once more.

"Bobby if we hadn't split up! If I hadn't left him then Josh and Mortem wouldn't have been able to take him! If that weren't bad enough, it took me over two months to realize he was missing!"

Bobby sighed, and in that one sound I knew he was hiding something. I turned to face him.

"Bobby?" I asked. "Wha aren't you telling me?"

Bobby sighed and began to speak.

"You knew Dean was missing almost immediately Sam. I guess you'd called every phone he owned, wanting to get back together and start hunting together again, and when he didn't answer, you came to me looking for answers."

I sighed, and ran a hand over my face.

"But Bobby I don't remember it! Any of it!"

Before Bobby could explain Cas spoke from the doorway.

"Because your memories were blocked. But if you'd like I could reopen them for you."

I stood quickly.

"Do it!"

Cas sighed and walked over. Just before he touched my forehead, he looked me dead in the eye.

"This was your choice!"

The next thing I knew, I was falling into my memories.

 _Two/three months before the story starts._

 _ **Sam POV**_

 _I threw the phone down on the motel bed beside me, and gave a loud sigh. That was Dean's third cell, and my fifth round of calling each one. Every Time there was no response. After a few seconds, I stood and grabbed my phone and bag, and headed out to the car I'd stolen. As I dropped into the front seat I dialed Bobby's number. He answered on the fourth ring._

" _Singer Salvage."_

 _I sighed in joy that someone was finally answering my calls._

" _Bobby!" I said as I pulled out of the motel parking lot. "It's Sam! I was wondering if you've heard from Dean recently."_

 _There was silence, before Bobby answered._

" _Come to think of it no. Not since he met up with some shifter who took the form of your daddy. Dean showed up on my doorstep with the monster, saying they'd be going hunting and that he'd be in touch. Haven't heard from him since."_

 _I frowned._

" _I'm worried Bobby. I'll head over to your place now, and we can track him together."_

" _Sounds good. See ya soon."_

 _I nodded, and ended the call._

 _ **Three days before the story starts**_

" _Bobby!" I called. "I gotta go. Someone has to be out there hunting."_

 _Bobby came out into the room, frowning._

" _You're going hunting? What about Dean?"_

 _I looked over my shoulder from the front door as I answered_

" _Maybe a hunter's seen him, or knows where he is. Hell, maybe even a monster knows. You get what I'm saying?"_

 _Bobby sighed and nodded._

" _All right ya idjit. Just be safe ya hear?"_

 _I nodded. We embraced before I quickly headed out to my car. Soon as I was out of earshot, I looked down at the address I'd narrowed down to where Dean was, and whispered_

" _I'm on my way Dean."_

 _ **12 minutes before the story starts**_

 _I approached the house slowly, my gun drawn. I reached the front door, and quickly picked the lock, rushing in. I looked around, finding myself in a living room of some sort. I went straight and found myself with three options. Straight again, left to the basement most likely, or right. I chose straight. I froze in my tracks. Strapped into a metal chair, bleeding heavily yet smirking was Dean. On one side of him was huge man, who was up in Dean's face._

" _I asked for the truth Winchester! Now give it to me!"_

 _Dean slowly met the man's gaze and said_

" _SHove it your ass you bastard._

 _There was sudden pain in the back of my skull and everything went dark._

 **Hospital. Present.**

I opened my eyes, gasping for air. I looked over at Dean's still prone form.

"Oh Dean!"


	14. Chapter 12

**Alright. Here's another chapter, and a note: I keep forgetting to put the disclaimer in the beginning of each chapter (Actually I've just been forgetting it in general) So I am so so sorry. So here it is now: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL. SAM AND DEAN ARE NOT MY CHILDREN (I think I'll stop there…..it got creepy.. :P)**

 **Alastair POV**

"wait. Alastair you let the angel take Dean? Why?"

I clasped my fingers together, as I gazed into the eyes of the lower level demon standing before me.

"Because." I said, a smile pulling at the corners of my lips. "He broke. There's no way they can get him back to normal. So in the end, when I go back to retrieve Dean, he will come to me, out of fear of the pain of disobeying."

The demon frowned, but knew not to go against my plans.

"When do you plan on going to get him."

At this, I let the grin I'd been hiding come through, full force.

"At the moment he's in a hospital. In a coma."

The demon frowned.

"You've been keeping tabs on him?"

I laughed as I stood and made my way around the desk to face the demon.

"Of course not. The nurse taking care of him is a demon. She's been keeping me updated. She said he should be waking soon, but he hasn't yet. So...I wonder if he dreams of me?"

 **Dean POV (Let's see what's going on in his mind)**

 _I screamed as the knife tore through my stomach yet again! Finally after an eternity, Alastair yanked the knife back out, forcing a choked sob from my throat. He looked me directly in the eyes as he repeated the same thing he always did after ever day of torture_

" _What do you say Dean-o? Wanna get off this rack? All it takes is for you to pick up the razor and start carving up others! Yes? Or no?"_

 _I glared at him, and even through the burning pain, I managed to choke out around a clot of blood_

" _Go to Hell you Bastard."_

 _Alistair sighed as always, and without even a blinked the pain was back, a hundredfold._

I opened my eyes, and sat up gasping for air. I felt like I was choking. I couldn't see anything around me, but I could feel hands on my arms, trying to get me to lay back, to take a deep breath and calm down. They only served to scare me even farthur. With a strength I didn't know I had, I threw the hands off, and ran. Unfortunately for me, I had no idea where I was, and I wasn't able to see anything, so, of course, I slammed head first into a wall. I lay on the ground, dazed. I closed my eyes to ward off the killer headache, and in that one moment of weakness I was grabbed. I cried out, and tried to fight, but I found all the strength from a moment before was all but gone. For one frightening second everything went dark and quiet. But soon after I managed to pry my eyes open and look around. Over at the door, on the right side of the room was a shorter, kinda fat man with a hat talking to a lady in a white coat. I jumped as I felt a hand on my arm. I quickly looked over to my other side, to find a huge man with long brown hair. I sensed that I knew him, and without thinking i blurted out the only name I knew.

"Alastair."

The man's eyes went wide, and before I had a chance to register that I'd said the wrong name, the man from the door was over next to the one I'd called Alastair.

"What did he say?"

The man asked frantically. The other man, the one I'd called Alistair, looked over at doorman sadly as he said

"Alastair. He called me Alastair."

I looked down at my hands as I realized I'd said the wrong name.

"I'm sorry." I muttered softly, ready for punishment. "I-I knew I should know you and Alastair was the first name i thought of."

 **Three months later**

 **Sam POV**

"He's still so scared Bobby. He just sits in that one corner of his room, and shakes everytime I enter. What if he never gets better Bobby? What if he's always like this?"

Bobby placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You just have to keep trying Sam. He'll get there eventually. It's just gonna take some time."

I nodded, and made my way up to Dean's room. Maybe, just maybe, today would be the day.

 **Dean POV**

My head jolted up at the sound of the door opening. The tall man walked in as usual as sat a few feet away from me like always. I stared into his eyes, and he into mine. My own went wide, remembering how I'd been beat the last time I'd stared into someone's eyes. I immediately dropped my gaze, though part of me said this man wouldn't hurt me. I heard him sigh, and I looked up as he stood and turned, about to leave. I glanced down, to find something small and metal. I looked up to see if the man had noticed, but he seemed oblivious. I took a deep breath, and grasped some courage, and managed to speak.

"Sammy."

The man froze and turned. I looked away and pointed down to his object. As he reached down for it, I pulled for that courage again, and again i spoke.

"I'm sorry. For calling you Sammy."

The man looked up, shocked after a few seconds, he smiled.

"It's fine. At least you're talking."

 **Like? Hate?**


	15. Chapter 13

**Yay! More! (Don't own nothing)**

 **Sam POv**

I smiled at Dean as I entered his room. It had been three weeks since he'd started talking, and though he hadn't left his room, or regained his memory, he'd gotten braver and was talking a lot more. Dean smiled back at me as I sat down on the floor closer to him than before, but still out of arm's reach. He wasn't ready to be touched yet. I'd learned that the hard way.

"How are you today Dean?"

That was the only thing I hated about his condition. He didn't remember being my brother, so our conversations, at least on my side, were forced and polite.

"I know you're uncomfortable with being polite Sammy. I'm sorry I don't remember anything if that's what's causing you to act like this."

I mentally hung my head. I was hoping he hadn't picked up on that little fact. He spoke again jolting me from my thoughts.

"The man in the trenchcoat….what was his name."

"Castiel."

I said immediately, forgetting for a moment Dean wouldn't remember calling him Cas.

"Castiel." Dean muttered under his breath. A moment later he spoke aloud to me, "Where is he? I haven't seen him for awhile."

I shrugged. In truth I knew exactly where Cas was, I just didn't want to tell Dean.

"Busy I guess." I said, though in my mind I thought _Avoiding you_. After Cas had left Dean at the hospital he said he had somethings to do. He'd popped in once or twice in the time Dean was in the hospital, and finally I had asked him why he never stayed. His response was shocking.

'You didn't see what I saw Sam. I can't ever look your brother in the eyes again without knowing how broken he was before.'

I jumped as I lifted my head to find Dean closer than he'd been in a long time. There was a mere space of one foot between us. I watched him silently and almost cried with relief when he said

"Are we related in some way?"

I nodded, trying hard to hold back tears. He nodded along with me, before looking down into his lap. We sat there, and for a second I was reminded of a time when we were younger, just me and Dean in a motel room, waiting for dad to come back. I looked back up at Dean as he cleared his throat and asked

"Can I...go downstairs with you? When you go back downstairs?"

I was shocked. Dean had been here for three weeks and never once had he ever expressed the urge to go downstairs or even leave the room for that matter. I nodded viciously.

"Of course Dean."

He smiled and stood as he asked

"Can we go down now?"

I nodded again, before standing and leading the way to the stairs, Dean close behind. Only half way down did I remember one thing: Dean wasn't comfortable with Bobby.

 **I know this was short. They will be from now on. The ending is in sight people! Hope you all are enjoying! Any ideas for another Supernatural fanfic would be awesome! (Keep in mind I haven't finished season eight yet. I know most things about 9-10 but not much. Please try not to spoil! If you have a suggestion involving anything in season 9-10 PM me and I'll tell you what I know about those seasons)**


	16. Chapter 14

**New Chap. I own nothing**

 **Dean POV**

I frowned as halfway down the stairs Sam froze. I didn't want to rush him, but I was curious to see the rest of the house. Before I was able to ask Sam if he was okay, a man I didn't know appeared at the base of the steps.

"Sam! I see Dean finally decided to come down."

My eyes went wide, and I didn't know what to do. So I screamed.

 **Sam POV**

I was shaken from my thoughts by Bobby.

"Sam! I see Dean finally decided to come down."

Before I even had a chance to tell Bobby Dean didn't remember him, my big brother let out a scream of fear. I turned around, grasping his shoulders, trying hard to calm him. Bobby started to ascend the stairs, but I waved a hand back, telling him to remain where he was. I looked at Dean, who's eyes were wide, panicking, as he tried and failed to get his breathing under control. I suddenly found myself making shushing noises and I tried to calm Dean down.

"shhh. sshh. Dean! Dean it's okay, it's okay. Bobby's a friend. He's a friend, he's not gonna hurt you."

Dean finally calmed down, and I moved out of the way, so he could get a good look at Bobby. He still whimpered, but he seemed more comfortable. Bobby gave a soft smile.

"Hey there. My name's Bobby. Do you remember me?"

Dean looked to me for help, and my heart broke for him, and he slightly shook his head. I sighed, and took Dean's hand. He let me, giving me permission to lead him down the stairs. Soon as we got close to Bobby, I heard Dean suck in a breath, and he pulled himself closer to me. I sighed, and wrapped an arm around him, before saying

"Hey! Why don't we go outside?"

 **Less than an hour later**

 **Back inside**

"Well," Bobby said, as he poured himself a glass of beer. "Dean hates the sound of gunshots that's for sure."

I nodded. We'd gone outside, adn everything had been fine, but one of Bobby's neighbors, who shoots guns for target practice has decided that moment was the ideal one to begin shooting off a round. Dean had utterly screamed and had begun pleading for his life.

So, we were back inside, in the panic room. The only room in Bobby's house where no sounds from neighbors came through. I looked over at Dean, eyes wide, clinging tightly to my shirt sleeve as he watched Bobby down his fifth glass of beer. I opened my mouth to say something, but a crash from upstairs cut me off. I looked at Bobby, who set down his beer, before pulling out his gun and ascending the stairs. I carefully pulled Dean off my arm and stood. I looked back at him as I said

"Dean? Stay here okay? No matter what you hear upstairs? Stay. Here."

Dean nodded mutely, too scared to disobey. I nodded, gave him a brief hug, before taking off after Bobby.

That was one of the worst mistakes of my life.


	17. Final chapter

**New chapter**

 **Dean POV**

I sat alone in what Sammy had called the panic room. It had been a good five minutes since him adn the other guy, Bobby, had gone upstairs. Sammy had strictly ordered me to remain where I was but I was getting worried.

After five more minutes later, a strange feeling washed over me, and I found myself muttering the words

"Fuck it this is taking too long."

I didn't know what the first word meant but it sounded right, so I quietly stood and walked over to the door. Sammy hadn't locked it, so I carefully pushed it open, listening for any sounds from above. At first I didn't hear anything. But just as I was about to turn around, I heard a grunt of pain. I looked towards the stairs, torn between finding out what was wrong, and staying where I was. I glanced back into the panic room, to find the same device Bobby had had sitting on the shelf. The only difference about this one seemed older and had a longer barrel than Bobby's had.

Trembling, I reached over and laid a hand on the weapon. The moment my hand made contact with it, everything came flooding back.

 **Sam POV**

I grunted as Alastair slugged me in the jaw yet again. I recovered, adn Alastair was there in my face, asking the same question he'd been asking for the past 10 minutes.

"Where is he?"

I glared up at the demon. The same one who had caused my brother so much pain, first in Hell then on earth. I looked him directly in the eyes as I hissed out

"Bite me."

Alastair stood straight, growling. He opened his mouth, but before he had a chance to say anything, he gasped in pain, and his face filled with a red light. I looked over at Bobby, tied to a chair just as me. I looked back as Alastair's body collapsed. Standing there, Colt in hand, was Dean. He glared down at Alastair's form as he growled out

"Stay away from my family you son of a bitch."

 **THE END**


End file.
